


Twisted

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked to do a piece with skinny!Steve and Bucky arguing until things get a little heated and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

The air was still thick and heavy with tension even if there was nothing but silence now. They weren’t done though, _oh boy_ , were they not done. Steve had another thing coming if he thought Bucky was over this. Bucky was used to finding him in back alleys in a fight he couldn’t handle and coming home to see him icing fresh bruises. But this was too much. Three days in a row now he’d come back from the docks to find him pinching his nose closed, trying to stop the blood from dripping out of it. He couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t stomach the thought of losing him because he wouldn’t back down from a fight.

The sound of President Roosevelt talking through the radio came in through the thin walls, probably from Mrs. O’Hara above them since she never turned it off. Outside, some kids were playing stick ball. On the couch in their tiny apartment, Bucky watched Steve in the kitchen as he rubbed a damp cloth across his face, cleaning the blood, sweat and dirt off. Bucky’s stomach turned with fear again.

“God damn it, Steve,” He swore. Steve slid his eyes towards him but otherwise kept cleaning himself up. “When are you gonna cut this out?”  
“Cut what out?”  
Bucky sighed. “Stop it. Don’t act like we haven’t been over this.”  
“Exactly, Bucky, we’ve been going over it for nearly an hour now. I’m not running away. I’m not staying down. You don’t know me at all if you think I ever would.”

That was the biggest problem. Bucky _did_ know Steve. And he needed him to be safe. Steve was too good a kid to be tossed around the way he always was. He was gonna end up dead one day when Bucky wasn’t around to keep him safe.

“You got nothin’ to prove, Steve!” He burst, storming into the kitchen. “You’re better than half them guys out there! Why can’t ya just keep your mouth shut for once? Just once so I don’t gotta be out there worryin my ass off about you?”  
Steve flung the washcloth away, his pale cheeks flushing with the anger that Bucky felt. “I got everything to prove, Bucky! They’re gonna keep knockin me down and knockin me down if I don’t get up!”  
“They knock ya back down when you get up anyway!”  
“Bucky, come on!” Steve yelled. “You gotta…”  
“Steve, stop,” Bucky took him by the shoulders and wished he could just shake some sense into him. “Don’t you get it? Steve, I—”

Only instead of finishing what he wanted to say, Bucky pulled Steve closer and slammed his lips into his. He had no idea where the kiss came from, but he was suddenly overcome with the urgent need and desire to feel his mouth against his. His body burned with it and _dear God I love kissing you._

When Bucky felt Steve push against him, just seconds after he started kissing him, he backed off, licking his lips to savor the taste that lingered there. He glanced down to meet Steve’s eye and shrunk into his shoulders a bit seeing the glare there.

“I didn’t tell you you could kiss me, Buck.” Steve muttered, voice hard and nothing like regular Steve.

This was someone else, someone Bucky hadn’t meant to pull forward, but now that he was here, he wouldn’t ask him to leave.

“I know, Stevie,” He murmured, slipping into someone else as well. “I’m sorry.”

There was very little in Steve’s life that he could control. The one thing he could control was the one thing he never relented in. Bucky knew that. And Bucky relished in that.

Steve reached up and took hold of Bucky’s chin. At the same time, he pulled out one of the two chairs by the table.

_Uh oh._

“Sit down.”

Bucky sat.

Steve started undoing his belt, getting ready to lower his pants—the smallest size they made and still he practically swam in them. Waiting anxiously, Bucky licked his lips as watched Steve bring his semi-hard cock out towards him. He took a step closer, rubbing his hand across himself and getting very close to Bucky. But Bucky knew better than to act on his own. No matter how badly he wanted to take control, he'd come to learn he enjoyed conceding the lead to Steve even more than that want.

“Do you want me, Buck?” He questioned. “Do you want your Stevie?”  
Bucky choked back a whimper and swallowed hard. “Yes…please.”  
“Then open up.”

Hungry for him, Bucky opened his mouth and let Steve stick his cock inside, allowing Bucky’s mouth get him fully hard. _Oh you always taste so good_ Bucky brought his hands up to take hold of Steve’s waist, thinking better of it just before he placed his hands there. Lips still wrapped him, Bucky let his eyes glance up and was met with an approving nod.

Once he knew it was okay, Bucky gently put his hands on Steve, practically engulfing his skinny waist, and was careful not to hold him too hard. He’d left bruises in the past. Steve had been pretty still while letting Bucky do the work, Bucky sucking and slurping, trying to pull him down into his throat and still trying to get over the fact that the size of his body was no indicator of the rest of him. Knotting his fingers into Bucky’s hair, tugging just enough that Bucky felt just a bit of pain, Steve started to pant and rocked his body.

“That’s right, Buck,” He purred. “Make your Stevie feel good.”

Butterflies fluttered about in Bucky’s stomach. Steve’s words of encouragement only added to Bucky’s desire to please him, and he swirled his tongue up and over his cock as he continued to suck. Steve’s soft moans made Bucky run his hands over his backside so he could bring him further into his mouth, pushing his lips up to his belly. When he did that, Steve let out a groan, tensed—pulling harder on Bucky’s hair—and came in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky knew not to let any of Steve spill out and was sure to swallow it all down. Leaving himself there for a moment while he caught his breath, Steve pat his head.

“Good job, Buck.” Steve gave him a smirk as he pulled away, and Bucky recognized the taunting gleam in his eyes. “Do you want your Stevie to let you cum today, Buck?”  
Wiping the corner of his mouth dry, Bucky whimpered. “Yes, Stevie. Please?”

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s face and chuckled.

“Well, take your Stevie into the bedroom, Buck, and I’ll think about it.”

Wasting no time, Bucky gathered Steve up in his arms. Steve locked his legs around Bucky’s body and crushed his lips on his, sucking the breath right out of him.  
Bucky carried Steve into the bedroom, gently lowering him onto the bed and then waiting for further instruction. He was still shocked at how much obeying Steve turned him on. It was the control in his eyes, the authority in his voice, the dominance in his posture—Bucky couldn’t help what it all did to his insides. He had so much more strength than Steve, and yet the authority he commanded when they were together like this was enough to bring Bucky to his knees. 

But right now, Steve didn’t tell him to do anything, so Bucky just stood there and waited. When Steve still didn’t say anything after several minutes, Bucky began to sweat. He was toying with him, Bucky knew that, testing to see if he would break in his submission and break Steve’s rules. It took all he had to be still and patient until Steve finally cracked a sadistic grin.

“On your knees, Buck.”  
“Yes, Stevie,”

Bucky lowered himself to where Steve wanted. Steve rolled over onto his stomach, leaving his legs spread open and hanging off the end of the bed. 

“Clean me out, Buck.” He instructed. “Clean me out nice and good.”

Parting Steve’s ass some more, Bucky leaned in to place the tip of his tongue just outside of him, licking and lapping all around his tight hole. He flicked the spot with his moist tongue, moved it in and out just a little, just enough to make Steve squirm slightly.

“Are you trying to tease me?” Steve suddenly accused.

Bucky froze, his stomach knotting with the realization that he’s been caught doing just that. He couldn’t say it wasn’t fully his intentions. Sometimes, most of the times, acting out resulted in being reprimanded, possibly even punished. Although he hated to admit it—even if Steve already knew—it just made his dick even harder.

“I-I’m sorry, Stevie,” He murmured, face still so close to his hole that his breath warmed the area. “I’ll be good.”

Only Steve pulled himself up on the bed completely and turned around to face him. The irritation in his eyes made Bucky shrink into his shoulders.

“That’s twice today, Buck,” He scolded. “Two times you’ve misbehaved. I was going to let the kiss slide, but this…? No. You need to be punished.”

A shiver, a warm, pleasant shiver, ran through Bucky’s entire body at the words. But that’s not the response Steve wanted, nor was it the response Bucky wanted to give. 

“Oh, please, Stevie,” He begged, voice shy and meek. “Please don’t punish me. I’ll be a good boy.”  
Steve shook his head. “You need to learn your lesson, Buck. Undress. Get on all fours.”

Bucky did as he was told, shedding his clothes—folding them neatly and putting them to the side like he was supposed to—and then moving to his hands and knees. This was a position he was familiar with. He kept his head up, not daring to let it drop lest Steve feel the need to punish him even more. The only question now was how? How was Steve going to punish him? 

Like just before, Steve didn’t do anything for a bit of time. Bucky could hear him still sitting on the bed, staring at his naked, vulnerable body. He had always been a confident man, suave and slick with the dames, even sweet talking a number of fellas into his bed as well. But feeling Steve’s eyes on him, inspecting his exposed body like that, it made him warm with a blush—all of him. Desperate to see what Steve looked like, Bucky attempted to use only his eyes to catch of glimpse of him. It was no use. Steve was completely out of his line of vision. 

His body gave a little jolt when he finally heard Steve move, the springs on their shabby mattress resting on the floor squeaking with the movements. When he felt Steve’s fingers gliding across his ass, just barely grazing his crack as they trailed up his back, Bucky let out a soft whimper. 

“So, you like to tease, do ya, Buck?”  
Bucky squeezed his eyes closed. “I’m sorry, Stevie.”  
“I asked you a question, Buck. I want an answer.”

There was no right way to answer this one. If he said no, Steve would rebuke him for lying. If he said yes, Steve would rebuke him for doing it at all. As if he understood the conundrum running through Bucky’s head, Steve sniggered. 

“I’m waiting.” He taunted and then slapped Bucky’s ass with something. 

Bucky let out a grunt when the folded belt landed right across both cheeks. Fire spread across the area in a most delightful way. Steve slid the leather along Bucky’s back, dragging it down and letting it just tap his backside. 

“Are you going to answer?” He asked. “Or do I need to add to your punishment?”  
“Yes, Stevie…” Bucky panted.  
“Yes? Yes I need to add to your punishment?”  
“No, no,” He breathed in deeply. “I…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Yes, I like to tease.”  
“Oh, you _do_ like to tease.” Steve drawled. “Well then, we’re going to have to do something about that, aren’t we?”  
It was a rhetorical question, but Bucky knew Steve expected an answer anyway. “Yes, Stevie.”  
“Good boy,” He replied. “But first…”

Steve gave him a few more whacks with the belt, pulling grunts and gasps from Bucky’s throat, and enough that Bucky was sure there’d be some bruising, maybe even a welt or two. Not that he minded. He loved it. Loved having Steve’s marks left on him. 

“That’s for the kiss,” Steve scolded and held the belt out in front of Bucky’s mouth so he could hold it in between his teeth. “And this...is for your love of teasing.”

Getting down underneath Bucky, Steve slid just under his rock hard cock and let the tip of his tongue meet the just the very end of it. Bucky held in a whimper, biting down on the belt as Steve first massaged, then gave a quick pinch to his nipples. All the while, Steve continue to graze Bucky’s dick with his tongue. Steve let his tongue slide up and down a little more, the pressure just slightly increased. He even brought his mouth to his balls and sucked on them.  
Bucky’s elbows started to tremble as Steve tormented him more and more with his tongue. Feeble whimpers made their way up to and out his mouth, and Bucky was so desperate for Steve to just wrap his mouth around him that he groaned and started to beg, teeth still tightly clenched down on the belt.

“Oh God...Stevie...please…”  
“Oh, what’s the matter, Buck?” Steve sang, pulling the belt from his mouth. “I thought you _liked_ teasing.”  
Bucky whined and did all he could not to start thrusting his hips.  
“I’m sorry, Stevie. I’ll never do it again. I promise.”  
“Hmm…” Steve mused. “What do you want, Buck?”  
“Your mouth, Stevie,” He whined. “Please use your mouth.”

Instead of using his mouth, Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock and pulled, twisted and stroked. A yelp got caught in his throat and Bucky’s mouth hung open. 

“No more Stevie.” He instructed. “Understand?”

Bucky knew what he meant. It wasn’t often that Steve demanded this much etiquette, but when he did, he meant it. If Bucky didn’t comply, Steve would send him to the corner and possibly not touch him for the rest of the night. 

“Yes, sir.”  
“Good boy,” Steve rewarded him with a gentle suckle on the tip of his dick.

Bucky gasped and rocked his hips. He didn’t do it on purpose. It was a reflex, fueled by the desire to be taken fully by Steve. But Steve chuckled in response.

“Getting quite needy,” He taunted. “Not that it matters. You’re not allowed to cum unless I say you can.”

Frustration passed across Bucky’s face. That was one of Steve’s favorite ploys. He’d get him so worked up, so desperate and needy, and then would leave him hanging for even longer. When he was honest with himself, Bucky loved it just as much as Steve did. 

“Oh please, sir, please let me cum tonight.” He begged. 

Steve sniggered, an almost cruel, sadistic sound that made Bucky’s stomach flip excitedly. 

“We’ll see. Lay on your back.”

Bucky nodded and rolled over, laying supine, his dick practically pointing to the ceiling. He almost screamed with delight when Steve sucked his cock into his mouth and _holy shit that’s amazing_.

“Oh, sir, oh fuck yeah…” He panted, breathless and sweaty. “Oh my God.”

If felt as though Steve had just put his mouth around him, his tongue swirling up and over the tip of his dick, when he pulled away.

“Okay, I’m done.” He cooed.  
“No!” Bucky exclaimed, clapping his hand over his mouth the second the word came out. “I mean...please...please, sir, don’t stop.”

But Steve didn’t give Bucky what he wanted. Instead, he squeezed his dick in his hand again— _shit when did he lube his hand up?_ —and worked it up and down, faster and faster, sometimes squeezing, sometimes not. Breaths coming out rough and jagged, Bucky grunted and moaned.

“Shit…” He breathed. “Oh, sir, can I…”  
“No.” Steve denied. “Not yet.”

Bucky pressed his teeth down against his lip and forced the orgasm back down. _Oh but it feels so good. I can’t...Oh please…_

“Sir...please?”

He started working even more vigorously, and Bucky choked back a loud, desperate groan. His body tensed and muscles twitched. Heart beating hard against his chest, Bucky tried again. 

“Can I cum, sir? Please s-say yes-s-s.”  
“Cum for me, Buck,” Steve whispered right in his ear. “Cum for me right _now_.”

A spasm shot through Bucky and he finally let go of that groan, muffling it by biting down on his own arm, and came so hard his waist lifted up off the floor. 

“Yes!” He grunted. “Thank you, oh, thank you, sir.”  
“Good boy, remembering your manners.”

Bucky grinned, his body settling back down. For remembering to give his thanks, Steve rewarded Bucky by lapping gently at his balls while he still got ahold of himself. Feeling his warm essence all over his stomach, Bucky went to wipe it up only to be stopped by Steve.

“Don’t move,” Steve murmured, everything about him stating he was still the one in charge here. “Stay right where you are.”  
“Okay, sir.” 

Eyes following him as he left the room, Bucky listened for sounds that would clue him in onto what Steve was up to now. He could hear him moving about in the living room and then the kitchen sink turn on. When Steve returned he had a wet cloth with him. Bucky grinned. He loved this part, and smiled gratefully as Steve knelt by his side and wiped him clean with the warm cloth. He gently moved it across Bucky’s belly, then between his legs and under his balls. Steve was always so gentle with this, so diligent. It was almost as though taking care of Bucky this way was a source of pride for him, even if he didn’t fully understand how much he already took care of Bucky just by being him. 

Steve smirked back at him once he was finished, tossing the washcloth off to the side. Bucky held in a roll of his eyes. What a little hypocrite. Even though Steve insisted on Bucky being neat and tidy during their games, Steve always went and did things like that. 

“Don’t give me that look, you,” Steve teased. “I get to do what I want, remember?”

The corners of Bucky’s lips twitched up. 

“Yes, sir.”  
“Come up on the bed with me.” 

Without replying, Bucky followed Steve as he crawled up on the mattress and then held his arms out for him. Bucky gently lowered himself into his embrace, always a little worried about hurting him. Steve kissed the top of his head, and Bucky nuzzled into his side. 

“Bucky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you still mad at me?”

Bucky grinned and moved his head against Steve’s body so that he could see him. 

“No, Stevie,” He assured him, not quite ready to let go of his submission yet. “I’m not mad at you.”  
Steve twisted his lips. “Are you still mad at Steve?”  
He shook his head. “No.”  
Steve leaned in. “Kiss me, Buck.”

Since Steve was above him, Bucky needed to lift his head in order to do what he wanted, and Bucky needed to kiss him anyway. As soon as their lips met, Steve’s entire demeanor changed. It was subtle, something only Bucky would know. Just a relaxation of his muscles, a quick intake of his breath, but Bucky recognized that things were back to normal now and he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck to switch their positions. 

“Come ‘ere, punk,” He laughed, mouths still touching. 

Steve chuckled into their kiss and then let himself fold into Bucky’s warmth. Bucky enveloped Steve in his arms, practically making him disappear. He could feel Steve struggle a little so he loosened up. 

“You okay, Steve?”  
“Yeah…” He sounded nervous. “I just...I still don’t understand why you play along with me.”  
Bucky smiled. “Think of it this way, maybe _you’re_ the one playing along with me.”

Feeling Steve chuckle again, Bucky kissed the top of his head. 

“Then you’re just as twisted as I am, jerk.”

Bucky snickered. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” He sighed contently when Steve made himself more cozy against him. “But I wouldn’t change us for the world.”


End file.
